


Winter Storm

by themistrollsin



Series: Picture Perfect (2017 Monthly Challenge) [3]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, monthly challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-13 00:32:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10502721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themistrollsin/pseuds/themistrollsin
Summary: Part 3 in the Year Long Challenge.Finn is in his final stretch of the Winter portion of his project.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please remember that this is part of a year long challenge and there will only be one post per month.

Finn walks into the dining room to find Sami already there.  He sits down and smiles at the man.  After he had texted the man about falling for Bayley, he hadn’t heard back.  He’d laid awake until it was time to once again get up.  He couldn’t fall asleep.  He was too busy trying to figure out what was going on.  “Morning,” he says.

 

Sami looks at him.  “Morning,” he replies.

 

Finn’s surprised that nothing has really been said in the week since he’s admitted that he’s falling for Bayley.  He almost wants to bring it up but isn’t sure how.  He isn’t sure if he even should.  The look Sami had given him when they met for breakfast that morning is one that Finn would like to forget.  It wasn’t a bad look; just a look that Finn had never seen from Sami.

 

“You say anything to her yet?” Sami asks.

 

Finn frowns.  Apparently it was time to have another talk.  “No,” he answers.  “She’s been pretty busy this week.”

 

Sami nods.  “I’m not upset by this, you know that right?”

 

Finn shrugs.  “I don’t know what the think.  You didn’t say much that morning and it hasn’t been brought up again until now.”

 

“Was kinda waiting for you to say something.”  Sami smirks.  “She’s a big girl, Finn.”

 

“I know that.  But it’s not like I’ve known her very long.”

 

“Don’t always need to.  Issue here is what about when this project is done?”

 

Finn nods.  “I know.  Been on my mind too.”  He lets out a heavy breath.  He doesn’t know what will happen when the project ends.  Of course, he isn’t sure how Bayley feels about him.  Sure, they’ve become friends.  But what about further than that?  “I don’t know.  I wish I had a better answer.”

 

“I think you should talk to her.”

 

“And make a fool of myself?  I think I’ll pass.”

 

Sami chuckles.  “The night you sent me your text?  She sent me the same one.”

 

Finn raises an eyebrow.  “She did?”  He frowns at Sami’s nod.  “So you’re saying…”

 

“Talk to her.”

 

Finn glances back to the desk where Bayley is now standing.  Maybe he should talk to her.  Of course, he has to find the right time to actually do so.  It couldn’t hurt to talk to her; the worst that could happen is she could reject him.  Of course, that could be dangerous too.  After all he’ll be back in the spring again.  As well as summer and fall.

 

“I can’t,” he finally says.

 

“Why?”

 

“Just for the best.”

 

“You’re crazy if you think that.  I think you guys could figure it all out.”

 

Finn smiles a little.  “Maybe.  Just… I don’t know.”  He lets out a heavy breath.  Why couldn’t things like this be simpler?  Of course, maybe it’s a good thing it isn’t.

 

“What’s the plan for today?” Sami asks as they begin to eat.

 

“I need to go through the pictures I have and sort them on things that’ll work.  That’ll take up most of the morning and probably afternoon.  There a place I can get some developed?”

 

“You’ll have to ask Bayley.”

 

Finn raises an eyebrow.  “You saying that just so I’ll have to talk to her?”

 

Sami snorts.  “No, but it’s a bonus.  I just don’t know.”

 

“Okay.”

 

Finn stops at the desk after he finishes his breakfast.  He isn’t surprised that Sami made his getaway and headed to the kitchen.  He smiles when Bayley looks up from where she’s sitting.  “Morning,” he says.

 

“Morning,” Bayley says with a smile of her own.  “Sorry I couldn’t join you guys for breakfast.  Got loaded with paperwork.”

 

“No problem.  Nothing bad I hope?”

 

“No, nothing bad.  Just need to get things updated.”

 

He nods.  “Listen, I was wondering if there was a place here or nearby that I can get some pictures developed.  I have a feeling some of my shots I’ll want to look at an actual photo rather than the computer screen for.”

 

“Can’t say I blame you there.  There’s only one place here in town.  I can send you over there.”

 

“That would be great.”

 

“I make no guarantees that they’ll be able to get what you want.  But doesn’t hurt to start there.”

 

“Exactly.”  Finn watches as Bayley writes down an address.

 

“This is the place.  You probably saw it when you came into town.  It’s a small store over on Main Street.  Not sure when you’re planning on going, but all of them will help you out.  And if they can’t answer your questions, they’ll find someone who can.”

 

“Great.  Thank you.”  He smiles.  “Think you’ll be able to stop and have lunch with me today?”

 

“I wish I could.”  Bayley wrinkles her nose.  “What about dinner?”

 

Finn nods.  “Dinner it is.  We’ll talk later.  I’ll let you get back to work.  I have a lot of my own work to do.”

 

“Sounds good.”

 

Finn walks into the small shop that Bayley had sent him to and makes his way over to the counter where he sees a tall blonde woman standing at the machine against the wall.  He stops at the counter, smiling when the woman glances over.

 

“I’ll be right with you,” she says.

 

“Take your time,” Finn responds.  He watches her walk over after a few moments.

 

“How can I help you?”

 

“I was hoping to get some pictures developed.”

 

“You came to the right place.”  She smiles at him.

 

“I sure hope so otherwise I was sent to the wrong spot.”  He winks at her.  “I have a flash drive of several pictures.  Are you able to work from those?  And don’t take that the wrong way.  The last small town I worked with hadn’t upgraded.”

 

“Well, you’re lucky because we have.  Anything special you want…?”

 

“Finn.  Finn Balor.”

 

“…Finn.  I’m Charlotte.”

 

“I don’t know how you normally do things with flash drives.  But I actually have everything in folders of sizes that I want.  It’s how I do things back home.  But if you can’t do it that way…”

 

“No, that’s actually perfect.  Multiple copies?”

 

“No, just one of each in the folders.”

 

“When do you need them?”

 

“Well, if it’s possible to get them by the end of today.  Otherwise, tomorrow?”

 

Charlotte nods.  “I’ll see what I can do.”  She pushes a pen across the counter.  “I just need you to write down your information so I can get a hold of you.  Do you want me to call you if I’m not able to get it finished today?”

 

“No, that’s not necessary.”

 

“Okay.  You’ll be called when we get them finished then.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

******  
  
Bayley walks over and pulls her door open after hearing someone knock.  She smiles when she sees Finn standing there.  “Hi,” she says.

 

Finn returns her smile.  “Hi back,” he says.

 

“Let me grab my coat and then I’ll be ready.”

 

“Okay.”  He watches as she turns and walks over to a chair.  He can’t help but smile a little.  He doesn’t know what it is about Bayley, but there’s something that always puts a smile on his face.

 

“Okay,” Bayley says walking over.  “I’m ready.”

 

Bayley looks across the table at Finn and smiles.  “Were you able to get what you needed for the pictures?” she asks.

 

Finn nods.  “Yeah.  Charlotte called me a little while ago and said she had everything done.  I figured, as long as you’re okay with it, we could stop by after dinner.”

 

“Of course.  I’m glad they were able to get what you needed.  Are you trying to choose the photos you’ll be using?”

 

“Yes.  Sometimes I find it easier to have a physical photo rather than just on the screen.  I like being able to spread some out that are similar to narrow it down that way.”

 

“I’m sure it gets difficult trying to decide when you have to switch from one screen to another.”

 

“It does.  Especially in cases like this where I have several similar images.  This way I can spread them out and actually look at them together.  It’s something that I find works for me.  I know one of the other photographers hates the way I do it.  But I’m still convinced it’s because she likes harping on me.  I think she actually uses this method too.”

 

“Why does she like harping on you?”

 

Finn shrugs.  “Because she’s like a little sister and that’s what they do apparently.”

 

Bayley smiles.  “So you two are close?”

 

“Yeah, I guess you could say that.  We’ve known each other for a long time.  And she’s like a sister to me.  Has been since the beginning really.”

 

“How long have you known her?”

 

“Almost twenty years.”

 

“So she’s your Sami.”

 

He raises an eyebrow.  “My Sami?”

 

She nods.  “I’ve known Sami for just over twenty years.  Of course, I was the annoying seven year old that followed him everywhere.”

 

“How much older is he?”

 

“Five years.”

 

“Too funny.  I’m five years older than Becky.”

 

Bayley smiles.  “Yeah?  That’s crazy.”

 

******  
  
Bayley knocks on Finn’s door.  This is something that she’s never done with a guest, but she feels like Finn is more than just a guest.  They’ve become friends; Bayley could even go farther than that. 

 

“Hey,” Finn says after opening the door.

 

“Hi,” Bayley says.  “I hope I’m not interrupting anything?”

 

“No, just looking over some of the pictures.  Everything okay?”

 

“Yeah.  I just…”  She shrugs.  “We’re supposed to be getting a big snow storm.  So it’s possible we won’t be able to get out of here if it does hit like they say.  I need to head over to the store to stock up on everything we would need if that does happen.  I normally never ask my guests anything like this, but I was wondering if you wanted to come with?”

 

Finn grins.  “Sure.”

 

“If you’re busy…”

 

“No, I could actually use a break from it all.”

 

“Okay.”

 

Finn watches as Bayley looks through the section of ground meat.  “What happens if you don’t use everything you buy?” he asks.

 

Bayley smiles over at him.  “We’ll donate it.  Which is something we do a few times a year anyway.” 

 

“Locally?”

 

“Yes.  Within the county.”

 

They continue talking about anything and everything while they shop.  Bayley can’t believe how easy it’s been to talk to Finn.  It feels as if they’ve known each other for far longer than the three weeks they have; especially considering how she’s beginning to feel about him.

 

“How’s the project coming along?” Bayley asks.

 

“It’s good,” Finn answers.  “Have several pictures decided on.  Trying to decide on the others.  I could use another opinion.  You interested?”

 

She smiles.  “Yes.  I’d love to help in any way I can.”

 

“Great.”

 

After they get back to Rose’s, they both unload Bayley’s SUV.  Finn insisted on helping put everything away as well.  Not that Bayley argued much knowing it wouldn’t do much good.  It doesn’t take long for them to finish and they’re heading to Finn’s room.  Bayley can’t wait to help go through the pictures.

 

“Most are very similar, just need another set of eyes,” Finn says.

 

“No problem,” Bayley says with a bright smile.  She listens as Finn goes over each pile of pictures he has laying out.  Once he finishes, she moves over to sit down with one of the piles so she can start looking through them.

 

Before they know it, nearly two hours have passed.  Between looking at the photos and talking, time passed quickly.  They’d made progress, having chosen most of the photos Finn needed.

 

“When’s the storm supposed to hit?” Finn asks as they come to a finish for the night.

 

“Wednesday.  But you never know what could happen.  It’s usually earlier than they predict when it does actually hit. We’ve pulled extra blankets out as well.  Along with bringing up more firewood.”

 

“Does that mean we’ll be losing power?”

 

“It’s possible.  Depends on how bad the storm gets.  We just like being prepared.  So if you need or want an extra blanket, let us know.”

 

Finn nods.  “I will.  And if you need help with anything, let me know.”

 

“I will.”  She beams up at him.  “Thanks for letting me help with the pictures.  And for helping me with the shopping.”

 

“You’re welcome.  I’ll see you tomorrow?”

 

She nods.  “Goodnight, Finn.”

 

******  
  
Finn looks out the window and watches as the snow falls.  As Bayley had said, it had started earlier than the news had stated.  Though at this point it’s not much.  He wonders if this will be everything they get.  With what people have said, however, he highly doubts it.  He almost wants it to get worse so he can see that side of Iowa and Rose’s.  If he got lucky, he’d be able to make it out to take some pictures as well, though he wouldn’t risk injury.

 

After getting dressed, Finn makes his way down for breakfast.  He smiles at Bayley as he passes the desk.  She returns his smile as she continues her conversation with one of the other guests.  He sits down at his normal table, surprised Sami isn’t already here.

 

“Morning,” Bayley says as she walks over.

 

“Morning,” Finn says.  “How’s everything going?”

 

“So far so good.  We’re well prepared if we get snowed in.  Right now it’s just snowing, but they’re saying the winds will start picking up this afternoon.”

 

“Offer is still there if you need help with anything.”

 

“I’ll remember that.”

 

Finn is putting together a small photo album for Bayley when he hears the wind pick up.  He looks out the window from where he’s sitting to see the snow blowing.  “Wow,” he mutters as he stands up to get a closer look.  This is something he’s never seen.  They’ve never had weather like this back home.

 

They lose power some time during the night.  Finn only notices when he rolls over and feels the cold air.  He grabs his phone to give himself some light.  He’s thankful that Bayley had shown him how to work the fireplace in the room.  It doesn’t take him long to get the fire going.  He glances over at the door when he hears some movement and soft talking.  Light shines softly under the door; he might have to remember a flashlight the next trip here.

 

He doesn’t sleep much after that, but he does get enough to feel rested.  The power had finally come back on, though he was surprised it actually did.  He grabs a quick shower before heading downstairs.  He finds Bayley standing at the front door.

 

“Morning,” Finn says.

 

Bayley turns and smiles.  “Morning,” she says.  “How’d it go for you?”

 

“It went fine.  Not sure when the power went out.  I rolled over at some point and felt the coldness in the room.”

 

“Did you get the fireplace going?”

 

Finn nods.  “I did.  Didn’t get much sleep after that, but enough.”

 

“Good, I’m glad.”

 

“What about you?”

 

“I was actually awake when the power went out.  So then I came down to see if my night crew needed help with anything.  Power came back on after a couple hours.  So it wasn’t too bad.  We’ll see how today goes.”

 

“Think it’ll go out again?”

 

“If the wind picks up I have no doubt.  We had a backup generator, but it’s down and out.  Not worth fixing.  So I have to look into getting a new one.  Just didn’t have the funds to do so.”  She shrugs.  “We’re prepared for the weather, so we do have that for us until we get a new one.”

 

“I’m sure a new one can’t be cheap.”

 

“No, not at all.  Even as a backup generator it’ll be expensive.”  She smiles.  “But we’ll manage for now.”

 

“I know you will.”

 

“I hope you’re right.”

 

Because of the storm, Finn manages to get some much needed work done with the project.  Sure, he’d much rather be out and taking pictures, but he also knows that he needs to have this part of the project done when he returns to Bray.  Normally after being away for as long as he has been he would be ready to go home.  This time is different.  He’s felt at home in Mirman Grove.

 

******  
  
Bayley had known this day would come; she just never thought it would come this quickly.  As she looks at the log book, she sees Finn’s name under the “check out” section.  She lets out a soft breath as she sits down.  How had to been four weeks already?  She knows he’ll be back in April, so there’s hope that the time will pass just as quickly.

 

“Morning,” Finn says as he steps up to the desk.

 

Bayley looks up and smiles.  “Morning.”  She notices he has a couple of his bags and her smile fades.  “Are you leaving already?”

 

“No, not yet.  Just wanted to get some of my things loaded.  I don’t leave until this afternoon.  Think we could do lunch before I go?”

 

Bayley nods.  “Yeah, definitely.”  She smiles.  “I’d love that.”

 

“Great.”

 

It’s just after noon when they meet up at the diner.  Bayley watches Finn as he places his order after she had already placed hers.  She still can’t believe Finn’s leaving.  Finn looks at her and smiles.

 

“I’ll be back before you know it,” he says as if reading her mind.

 

Bayley grins.  “I know,” she says.  “I just can’t believe how fast the four weeks went.”

 

“Me neither.  Hey, do you think it would be possible to get a second room for my summer trip?”

 

She nods.  “I don’t see that being a problem.”

 

“I’ll let you know for sure when I come back in the spring.  Is that enough time?”

 

“Yeah, that should be fine.  I may even put a block on an extra one just in case.”

 

“Great.  Becky might come out with me for that one.”

 

“Yeah?  I bet that’ll be nice to know someone.”

 

“Well, I’ve gotten to know a lot of people around here.  But it’d be nice to have someone from home with me.  And she loves to travel and see different sights.”

 

“So this would be perfect.”

 

“That’s what I was thinking.”

 

“I’ll block off another room just in case.  That way there are no issues.”

 

“Great.  Thank you.”

 

Bayley follows Finn out to his rental car once they finish their lunch.  She knows he’s leaving from here.  Why else would he have everything packed?  And she’s sure that she saw the keys to the room back on the hook.

 

Finn looks at Bayley and smiles.  “So I’ll see you in April,” he says.

 

Bayley nods.  “See you in April.”  She smiles when he pulls her into a hug.  “It’s been fun.”

 

“It has been.”  Finn places a soft kiss to her forehead before taking a step back.  “Until April.”

 

“Until April.”  She steps back as he climbs into the car and watches as he pulls away.  Now she has to wait another four months.


End file.
